1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device for medical training purposes. Specifically, the invention comprises a simulant disposed within an openable/closable case whereby the simulant simulates a portion of a body, human or animal, with a wound structure including features permitting movement and expansion thereby when probed and packed.
2. Background
Mannequins and wearable simulants are commonly employed to train civilian and military personnel as to the proper treatment of penetrating and non-penetrating injuries. The purpose of such training is to instill the skills required to stabilize the medical condition of a patient before and during transport to a medical facility.
Mannequins and wearable simulants replicate the appearance and tactile properties of flesh, tissues, bones and organs, as well as penetrating and non-penetrating injuries thereto. Training devices often include tubes which allow a liquid simulating blood flow to and out of an injury. The combination of visual, tactile, and functional properties ensure a more realistic representation of an injury. However, mannequins and wearable simulants are costly and often include features and details that improve the overall realism of a training experience but otherwise not required for training purposes.
Some training devices are suited to a form which permits use within a container. For example, Niiranen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,579 and Komlosi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,863 separately describe a training simulant disposed within a box-like structure that functions as a readily convenient means for transporting and protecting the simulant and components related thereto after use.
The housings in Niiranen et al. and Komlosi et al. are problematic in that each box-like structure constrains movement and compression of the simulant when a wound cavity is probed by a finger or instrument or packed with gauze or other materials. The result is a simulant which does not adequately simulate compression of flesh, tissues, and organs disposed about a wound and resultant expansion of the wound cavity, thus impeding probing and packing of the wound and negating the value of the device as a training tool.
Accordingly, what is required is a training device including a simulant disposed within a carrying case whereby the case does not compromise movement and compression of the simulant immediately adjacent to a wound structure in response to probing and packing.